


Before: Nineteen

by raving_liberal



Series: Before, After, During [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, obituary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before: Nineteen

Finn R. Hudson, age 19, of Lima, died on March 8.

He is survived by his mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel, step-father Congressman Burt Hummel, and step-brother Kurt Hummel. He is preceded in death by his father, Christopher Hudson. 

Finn was a beloved son, brother, friend, and mentor of the Lima community. A former star quarterback and member of the nationally-awarded glee club at Lima’s William McKinley High School, Finn went on to volunteer his time as an assistant director of that same glee club while pursuing his degree in education. Though Finn’s life has been cut tragically short, his spirit will live on through the memories of those who loved him, and who will continue to honor his commitment to service and his passion for music and the arts. 

Visitation will be held on Monday, March 11, 2013, at Chiles-Laman Funeral Home in Lima from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. with funeral services immediately following at Woodlawn Cemetery. The family has asked that in lieu of flowers, contributions can be made to the Lima City Schools Program for the Performing Arts.


End file.
